Hello New York, Goodbye L.A Part 2(Revised and Edited)
Hello New York, Goodbye L.A Part 2(Revised and Edited) ~Phineas~ I stand alone in our now empty house. Tears well up in my eyes as I listen to the Southern Californian waves hit the shore near the house. I'm gonna miss waking up to the beach. My step-brother Ferb strolled past me as he said a nasty comment,"Hey! Cry-Baby you better let your wails out now! Cause we're bunking together! And I do not want to be woke-up from the cry of the mellow-hearted Phineas!" he snapped. That made me cry almost more. But luckily I could hold them back long enough for Ferb not to see me cry. I've been crying for days. The first one Ferb being mad at me,the second my best-friend in the world moving,and the final tears I'm shedding right now. My world was in the best order about 3 weeks ago! I still had a brother,I still had my best-friend,and I had the Californian waves......But somehow all that drifted away from me. My thoughts are interupted by my mom, "Come on, Phineas!" she calls after me. I look at her then the house then I turn around and leave the house. When I close and lock the front door I feel a sharp pain eating me. I take one last look and leave our beautiful beach-house. Getting in the car, Ferb fires another heart-breaker to me. "Well say good-bye Phineas! It's drifting far away from you! You'll never get to see it again! So..........GET USE TO IT!" he says. I breath hardly holding back my tears for like the 50th time today. I don't know what I did to deserve this. Instead of just crying myself out I decide to sleep to New York,trying to savor a little peacefulness I got left. I close my eyes slowly then fall asleep. ~Benzuss~ I wake-up the hot sun beaming through my dusty window. In my "falling apart" room. I whipered softly. I wish I was back in L.A. with Phineas. I then glanced over to my phone. "Maybe,he wouldn't mind if I give him a call." I think. ~Phineas~ I suddenly get rudely awaken by my ex-brother. "Hey! Sleeping Beauty! You got a call!" he says. I snatch my phone out of his hands,glaring. I was more than enough sick of what he's treating me like. "Hello?" I answer. "Phineas! Sorry if I woke you!" Benzuss says through the phone. "Oh no! It's no problem! You can call me anytime!" I say. "Ok. Cool. Anyways it's just I'm so lonely and miserable around here and I'd wish I could go back home!" Benzuss sniffs through the phone. "It's ok. I feel the same way....." I say starting to feel my tears well up again. They sting my eyes the harder I hold back. And suddenly for no reason at all I just explode with tears. I couldn't take it anymore!!! I wanted to jump out of the car at full speed and run back to L.A. or run to Canada! Somewhere! I just couldn't take it!!! I DIDN'T CARE IF FERB DID A NASTY REMARK!!! I! JUST! DON'T! CARE!!! Then suddenly black. ~Ferb~ Has he gotten mental?! My god! That creep! He's such a baby! All he did in the past couple of weeks is cry! And then he just suddenly breaks down in front of everybody with tears. But I think he got passed out cause after "Cry Fest 2010" he just closed his eyes and that was it. I swear he is a phyco! I glance over at him. And for once in the whole couple of weeks I actually feel bad seeing him so broken like this. He's never cried this much. And why was I acting like this to him? I'm not doing him any goood just putting him down like that. I should actually be comforting him. That's what I use to do.....I just feel like a monster when I look at him this way! I mean half of his tears are because either my meaness or my mean comebacks! Without thinking twice I ruffle his hair like I use to do. I felt like comforting him.....but not right now........mom told me to just let him sleep. So I do. But I have something planned. ~Phineas~(Following Night) I wake with a start. I had,had a nightmare. I couldn't actually remember what the nightmare was about but I was ''pretty ''sure I didn't want to. I whimper softly. I stare at the ceiling for a very long time, then to my sleeping step-brother next to me. Deciding to at least try to fall back asleep I close my eyes. But sleep was so far from me right now. As if Ferb could hear my thoughts, he wakes up and turns to face me, his brother. The one he tried to avoid for the past couple of weeks. "Phineas. What's wrong?" Ferb asks. "W-why would you care?" I ask. "Look I might be extremly mad at you but you're still my little brother." Ferb says. "How did you know something was wrong?" I ask. "You keept on mummbling "Ferb,please forgive me! " or something else!" Ferb explains. I turn a scarlet red. "So.......are you going to tell me?" Ferb says. "Well, I-I-I had a nightmare you stayed mad at me, and........" I drift off, my blood running cold. Ferb looks at me. "Come here." he says pulling out his sheets, and patting a space next to him. I look at him,then slowly I slip out from under my sheets,as my blood runs even colder. Feeling a little nervous I slide in next to him. He puts the covers back on me and he (brotherly) hugs me. For a moment my blood is -0 F but then I start getting a little comfortable. "So now that you have my trust tell me what happened." Ferb says. "I had a nightmare that you stayed mad at me forever and it got so bad you were'nt my brother anymore...." I explain in a soft voice. "Phineas.That would never happen. You'll always be my brother. Sure we have our fights but that's no difference. You're always gonna be my little brother." Ferb says giving me another hug. I smile up to him. I then quickly fall asleep. ~Ferb~ I can hear Phineas' peaceful breathing below me. It makes my tired so I ruffle his hair and give him a kiss on the forhead like mom use to do to make him feel better, and I fall asleep too. ~Candace~ When I stop by at Phineas and Ferb's bedroom, I see the best and absoloutly cutest sight. Phineas was sleeping with Ferb in bed. Just like when they were little. I knew they would get over that silly fight. I then see Phineas shake. Thinking he's cold I put an extra blanket over them,then leave. ~Phineas~ I wake the next morning in Ferb's bed. At first this confuses me but then I get a breif flashback of last night. I then smile and expect to turn to face a sleeping Ferb. But when I look he's not there. "Ferb?" I say after him. No answer. "Ferb?" I shout after him again. I then notice a dark blue blanket piled on top of me. "Did he put this on me?" I ask myself. I look around, no sign of him. So I decide since it's only 5:00 to go back to sleep for a while. ~Candace~(Later) Okay. So it's already 11:00 and they're still not out of bed. No the Phineas and Ferb I know! So I decide to peek in on them. I run across the hall to their room and spy on them. But oddly enough Phineas is still asleep. And even more oddly enough Phineas is just there! Where's Ferb? TOO BE CONTINUED! Category:HyperHearts58's Pages Category:Fanon Works